


In The Moment

by hd_wireless_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hd_wireless_mod/pseuds/hd_wireless_mod
Summary: Draco and Harry live for the moment.





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Author: enchanted_jae**
> 
> Based on _There's Nothing Holding Me Back_ (prompt from snortinglaughter)
> 
> This song is very Drarry to me, and I was happy to claim the prompt.  
> 
> Thanks to my beta sw33tch3rrypi3 for making this presentable.

I want to follow him wherever he goes. It makes no sense, but what about our relationship does? When I'm not with him, I think about him all the time. Worse, I'm sure he knows it. I try not to let it bother me, because I'm content to let him take control. It's not really in my nature to do that, but whenever he gets close to me...mmm, yeah.

The heat between us is brilliant, and the sex is phenomenal. I reckon I shouldn't be surprised that I'm willing to follow his lead, both in the bedroom and out of it. We've been fortunate so far--going to Muggle clubs has kept our names and faces (not to mention our cocks and arses) out of _The Prophet_ , but how long can that luck hold out?

Whenever I even think about drawing back from...whatever it is that burns between us, he keeps pulling me back, reeling me in, leaving me off balance and guessing what his next move will be. It's all I can do to keep from blurting out what I'm feeling and confessing to him how he leaves me shaking.

I don't know if I'm waiting for him to say the words first. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me. It's difficult to tell with him. I know he isn't spending time with anyone else, because we spend most of our time together, either in bed or in the clubs.

It's as if I lose all common sense when I'm with him. He goes crazy, and I want only go along with him. There's nothing and no one holding me back from my own behavior when we're together. I completely lose all my inhibitions and just blithely follow him from one madcap adventure to another. Some of the places he takes me are pretty damned raw, too. I have an image to uphold, and if word ever got out I was frequenting such clubs, it would tear up my reputation.

He doesn't care, though. He lives in the moment, utterly fearless. He tells me not to be afraid. "Just picture everybody naked," he says. It's simple enough for him, I reckon.

I'm the cautious one, always beseeching him to stop and think, but he's not really into hesitation. He doesn't like to wait; instead, he barges into each and every new situation, ready to sample new things, go to the freshest club, or try the latest toy.

I keep telling myself that I won't allow him to drag me along forever, but somehow, he manipulates my decisions, turning things around until I convince myself that it's all just harmless fun. The problem is, I love it when he goes crazy.

One of these nights, we may just lose our minds and take it way too far, but I know we'd be alright. If I stumble in the dark and he is by my side, I know I would be alright. There may be nothing holding me back, but he holds me up, and I feel so free when I'm with him.

He dashes ahead of me, reaching the door of a club we haven't been to yet. He turns back and grins at me.

"Wait up!" I call to him, quickening my strides. "Wait for me, Harry!"


End file.
